Ever After
by Ms Ellie Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan wants to be a leading Music Journalist and is heading to London to an internship funded by Sony and NME. Edward Masen is a london boy who has been dubbed the next Bruno Mars. What happens when their very different lives collide.
1. Ever After

Heya! , Im back the powers above have given me a fic idea who'd have thought it :) i'll promise not to flake with the ending of this story i've so much planned for our favorite Twilight couple now on with the show

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm on one knee and feeling small, so please hold out your hand"<em>

Ever After – The Lightworker

"Bella, please say yes. I love you with all my heart and I don't know who I'd be without you." Bella looked down at the man who was baring his soul for her; she knelt down and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" they just sat there on the cold tiles of the waiting room floor

~Two Years Before~

BPOV

Bella Swan walked down the wooden stairs of her childhood home for the last time, before she left for England, to find her father just standing there. He had tears in his eyes.

"Dad please don't cry. I want to do this. Besides I didn't teach you how to use MSN and send emails for nothing" she chuckled at the memories of teaching Charlie how to use the computer much less email. "I'll speak to you every day I promise."

"I know baby girl, I just can't help but worry about you. I can't believe you're going to college in England. Why not Seattle or even UCLA?" Charlie asked his daughter with tears in his eyes. Bella pulled her father into a hug.

"Because Daddy I want to go somewhere different and see what London can offer me? You know I've never been happy here and I think this will be good for me. I promise if it gets too much I'll come home. Besides I'll be back for Christmas, you can fly over for thanksgiving" she explained. She looked out the window and saw Jake was there with the Wolf, an old beat up ford, waiting to drive her to Sea-Tac.

The car ride to Sea-Tac felt longer than the two hours it actually took. There was a deathly silence between Bella and Jake. Jake was loosing his best friend and the girl he'd lusted over since he was thirteen; Bella was leaving behind the boy who'd seen her through the good times and the bad especially after the James disaster.

"Do you mind if I plug my iPod in? I need to listen to music if we're not gonna talk" Bella whispered to the boy on her right.

"Sure, Just as long as it's not Lady Gaga" Jake retorted. Bella smiled and selected her travelling playlist.

When they arrived at Sea-Tac, Bella hugged Jake and whispered in his ear

"You'll always be my best friend, I'm gonna miss you Jay" before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. As she walked away into the air port Bella thought she heard Jake tell her he loved her but she played it off.

EPOV

In the First Class lounge sat a lonely boy in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, he was focused on the paper Starbucks cup in his hands. Edward Masen wanted to be at home, not in America. He wished he'd never sent that Demo to Sony because he lost his privacy. He looked around the lounge and found his best friend and body guard Emmet, Edward walked over to Emmet to ask for him for back up as he went to get another Starbucks and Emmet nodded his head in agreement.

As the boys walked through the terminal they chatted about home. Home for these boys was East London; they were London lads through and through. Edward's success really was a rags to riches story, he had recorded his demo on his PC using old mixing programs and it seems a bit of magic too. Edward Masen wanted to attend Goldsmiths University but he was too poor, so he attended a local college and studied music there. The Masen family were once a rich family until Edwards Grandfather Michael squandered his money making bets with the underbelly of East London. Edward's parents made the best of what they had, they made sure there was food on the table and a roof over their heads, Edward never cared for the superficial things in life. Before his record deal he was using an old Nokia mobile that didn't have a camera and an MP3 player. With his first pay-check he brought a Blackberry and an iPod and gave a considerable amount to his parents.

"Do you remember that crazy Lisa girl from school?" Emmet asked,

"Yeah, she was the one with the doggy rep' right?"

"That's the one; anyway she's on her third child. Third! I mean how the fuck are we normal? I swear most of the people we went to school with are on drugs, dealing drugs or living in Towers Estate." Edward just looked at Emmet as if to say 'Shut up' Edward tried his hardest not to make his background public knowledge, he had a fear that people would either pity him and buy his music or think he was some kind of manufactured star with a fake background.

When they arrived at Starbucks Emmet placed the drink order, a 'Grande, skinny, extra shot, filter' for Emmet and a 'Grande, extra shot, caramel, latte, extra hot' for Edward. Six months ago Edward would never have stepped foot in a Starbucks,

"Why pay for £4 for a coffee when you can buy instant coffee for less than that at ASDA" his mum always said to him. Now Edward lives off the stuff, as he's constantly travelling be it to and from the recording studios or management offices or to another country. As they were leaving Starbucks, someone walked into Edward. He looked down into chocolate eyes framed by think lashes.

"Oh I'm so sorry" a small voice said, she didn't seem to recognise him which was a bonus,

"That's ok, these things happen" he replied. It was only then he realised he had his arms around the girl. He quickly released her and let her enter Starbucks and he continued on back to First Class

BPOV

'Oh my fucking god! I just walked into a guy outside Starbucks!' Bella screamed internally she was to busy day dreaming about London. Whilst she was checking in she received an E-Mail from UCL stating they had found her an internship with Sony, she was going to be working closely with one of there newest signings an Edward Masen. She was expected to be at a meeting 12 hours after she landed in London, so she decided she needed coffee and lots of it. On the plus side to checking in she found out her ticket had been upgraded to First Class.

Once she was at the counter in Starbucks she couldn't decide on her drink so she asked the Barista what the guy she bumped into had, it sounded good so she asked for one herself. Coffee in hand she walked over to the first class lounge, wheeling her and luggage behind her. She sat down and pulled out her Blackberry so she could message her contact in London, Alice, to let her know what time she was due to land. Once the message had been sent Bella pulled out her tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and dove right into the love story she was enamoured with.

EPOV

Edward noticed the girl he nearly knocked down outside Starbucks. He wandered over to the vacant seat next to her, she appeared to be oblivious to his arrival as she had her head stuck in a book. He glanced down and saw it was Wuthering heights "god I haven't read that since A-levels" he mused out loud the girl looked up at him and shot him a glare.  
>"are you here to apologise about knocking me over" she quipped. Edward felt his face heat up, "actually I came over to make polite conversation, but if you're going to be aloof then I'll just go" he said standing up out of his chair. Edward thought he saw her face fall slightly.<br>" oh I'm so sorry Mr. ... Er what is your name?"  
>"Hi, I'm Edward, what's your name?"<br>"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella. You look familiar. Are you famous or something?"  
>" nice to meet you Bella, I guess you could say I'm famous."<p>

She scrunched up her face as if to recall my face. Her face drew a blank.  
>"Oh really. What do you do? I don't think I recognise you." Edward looked at her in shock, she must be the only person in the northern hemisphere not to recognize him.<br>"Oh I'm a musician." her face fell as if she was in shock

BPOV

"A musician?" Bella repeated. Bella knew everything there was to know about music but this guy was an enigma to her. His English accent threw her off as the guy looked like a Hollister model.  
>"Yeah I've only just made my name over here in the states but I'm a pretty big thing back home. I'm Edward Masen." Bella's face fell<br>"Omg! Seriously! I loved Wish! Wow. Who are you signed with?" Bella's verbal filter just wasn't working. The guy, Edward Mason, smiled.  
>"Aww thanks most people hated Wish they thought it was too emo. I'm with Sony why do you ask?"<br>"I think Wish is beautiful. It's haunting. I only ask as I'm working with Sony as part of my internship. I'm gonna be the journalist covering a new artists journey from first album tour to making and releasing the difficult second album." Bella was glowing with self pride and Edward cocked his head as if to say 'I know something you don't know' the tannoy announced their flight was boarding. They walked up to the gate together.

Little did they know this was the beginning of their futures both together and separately

* * *

><p>The Lightworker is a friend of mine and you can find him on MySpace :), the boys coffee order is my order every morning before work. Wish is a song by Paper Route<p>

XOXOX


	2. Simply Unstoppable

So our favourite couple have met. Now onto the plane journey ….

"_I can't explain it, but you're gonna love this_

_So crazy outrageous, simply unstoppable"_

Tinie Tempah – Simply Unstoppable

EPOV

"Yo Em what's up with you?" I asked my best friend. Emmett was walking around with a smirk  
>"Dude, you're smitten with that girl. You need to hit her up on Facebook, she's good for you. She's not fazed by your fame" Emmett laid his thoughts on the table. I just looked at him speechless, as I handed my boarding pass to the stewardess.<p>

When we got to our seats we quickly realised we had been split up.  
>"Fuck" I swore under my breath, I didn't cope well with sitting next to people I didn't know. It didn't take long for most of first class to fill up; I started to think maybe no-one was going to be next to me. But I was wrong.<p>

BPOV

"Shit" I said as I realised who was sitting in the seat next to mine. Sure enough seat 18C was a window seat next to Edward Masen. I was convinced that god must have been playing a trick with me by sitting me next to a handsome man I had no chance with.  
>"Excuse me. Can I just squeeze past?" I asked.<br>"Oh um, yeah, sure." Edward stumbled as he stood allowing me room to get past and into my seat. I sat down and pulled out my iPod I had decided not to listen to the playlist I'd spent hours creating for the journey as it was made up of songs written by and sung by the man I was flight buddies with. Instead I picked my jam playlist full of the songs I sang at get togethers with the boys on First Beach. I wished I could have brought my trusty acoustic over with me but I didn't trust the airline not to damage it, I decided I would get my father to send it by courier.

About an hour into the flight I felt something on my arm. I looked to my right to find Edward poking at my shoulder. I took the ear buds out of my ears so I could hear what he was saying.  
>"So, um, did you wanna meet up for a drink when you're all settled in?" he asked me. I thought about it for all of two seconds.<br>"Yeah that would be nice. But I'm only 20, is it legal?"  
>"Yeah it is, you only have to be 18 or older to drink" said Edward as he gave me a small smile. I grabbed his arm, rolled up the sleeve and wrote down my E-Mail address on his forearm.<br>"There now you have a way to contact me until I get my UK number" I grinned. We both fell into a comforted conversation that dealt with everything but relationships. We talked about our childhoods, music, family and even schooling. I found it weird that Edward never went to university or stayed at school after he turned 16. it seemed to be a common trait of English education to leave school at 16 unless you wanted a career which needed a degree. About three hours into the flight Edward stole my iPod, I fought hard to retain it but he won.

"Hey, don't damage her" I scolded

"Her? Your iPod's a her?" he asked

"Yeah, her name is Lizzy" I retorted blushing a bright red. "My mum brought it for me when I was in my Austen phase, so I named her Lizzy after Elizabeth Bennett. I've a habit of naming my prized possessions" I stated.

EPOV

I looked at her with wide eyes, this girl was an enigma to me and I liked it. She was brazen enough to write her email on my arm, I made a mental note to program it into my phone just so that I could email her when ever I liked.

"I've never named my possessions. I always thought it was a silly thing to do." I told her, her face was a picture. She turned her head away from me in mock disgust but I saw the hint of a smile creeping around her eyes.  
>"Why do you think it's silly?" she asked "It makes it yours and sacred" she stated. I grabbed her arm, pulled her close and whispered in her ear<p>

"If I call you sweetheart, does that make you mine?" I had no idea why I decided to do that but I would do it again if it makes her blush and become breathless again.

Her eyes were wide; she stuttered then reached down in between her legs to reach her carry on. I realised she as trying to distract herself from me and I smiled, this girl likes me as I like her. I mentally fist pumped the air in celebration. I've finally found a girl who likes me for me not for being a celebrity, I will make this work.

* * *

><p>OMG i'm sooooo sorry for the wait, i've had a busy time over the last couple of months and not had the time to finish this off. please be paitent with me as writers block hits me more often than i'd like. This is more of a filler chapter than anything else. the next chapter is all Bella<p> 


	3. Lightning

"_I know it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightening" _

_Lightning – The Wanted_

BPOV

When we landed in London, switched my phone back on and found to texts and numerous emails. Dad and Jake wanted me to let them know I'd arrived safely so I sent them the same text;

_Hey, just landed. Will call you when I get to the apartment. Love you B._

The emails were from Alice, telling me she will meet me in Starbucks, that the apartment was ready and that I was going straight to the office to pick up my company issued laptop, blackberry and other things. There was also one informing me my visa had been accepted and was waiting for me at the American Embassy. I went through customs without incident as they had been informed of the visa issue, so I stood by luggage claim waiting for my suitcase to arrive. I looked around to see if I could see the bronze haired god I sat next to on the flight but no luck. I wheeled my suitcase to the Starbucks in departures as I sat down I realised I didn't know what Alice looked like as I looked round I saw a small pixie looking woman holding a placard with my name on it so I moved over to her and sat down.

"Isabella?"

"Just Bella" I said "So you must be Alice"

"Yep. I'm Alice Cullen" she smiled, "I can tell we're going to be friends" she said as she stood and started dragging my suitcase to the exit.

Once outside the airport Alice walked straight up to a canary yellow porche, it seemed fitting that it was her car, being bright, loud and small. She opened the boot and put my case inside before slamming it shut. I hadn't even got my belt on before she was speeding out of the parking space.

"Woah Alice is that a little fast to be driving?" I asked,

"There's one thing you should know about me Bella, I don't _do_ slow" she laughed. We drove through the City of London and I was in awe, it's a bit like New York but with more historic buildings. When we arrived at the tower block in which I would be based I think I nearly fainted it must have had at least 50 floors.

Alice led the way through the lobby and into the lift pressing the button for the 35th floor. Now my nerves were starting to kick in, I knew they wanted me to be the PR-come-Blogger-come-Confidant to the artist or band they had chosen for me, I just hopped they were not arrogant and conceited. The doors soon opened and I found my self in what seemed to be a maze of clear Perspex walls and cubicles, Alice led me through this maze to Aro Volturi's office. Once inside and seated I started to calm. Having spoken to Aro a few times I knew this man was not as gruff as he appeared.

"Ah, Good Morning Ms Swan" he greeted me "Pleasant journey?"

"Hello, Mr Volturi. It was a pleasant journey indeed" I replied smiling inwardly, remembering my time with Edward.

"I'm glad. So down to business, here are the keys to your apartment, you are in the same building as Alice, your company laptop and Blackberry, you can use these for personal use as well." He listed these items as he gave them to me. "You will be working with Edward Masen I've arranged a meeting this afternoon so you can meet him." I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw slack, I'll be working with a guy that I fancy, I get to see him every day. I think I'm gonna like this job

EPOV

As soon as I stepped off the plane I missed Bella. I switched my phone on and found an e-mail from Aro telling me I had a meeting this afternoon with the intern who would be working along side me while I promoted and toured my debut album. I was unsure what to expect but I knew all I wanted was my bed and a long hot shower. I dragged Em and my luggage to my Jeep, threw it all in a got out of the car park as quick as I could.

I got home, dumped my clothes in my kitchen and headed straight for my bathroom. As soon as I stood under the heavy steady spray of the shower, I could feel the stress literally washing away, I started to think about Bella and that wasn't a good idea as I could feel my body start to respond to the thought of her. I realised I'd probably never see her again thus meaning it was ok to rub one out thinking of her. I smothered my hands in shower gel before running them over my growing problem, with one hand I played with my balls as the other slid up and down my shaft occasionally stopping to rub the head before starting the process again. Before long I had to release my balls and brace myself against the tiled wall as I came pretty hard and fast all up the wall.

"I should clean that up before mum comes to do the cleaning" I said aloud as I came down from my high. I turned off the shower and grabbed the cleaning equipment from under the sink and cleaned it up. I padded into my room and passed out in my towel on my bed to dreams of a strawberry scented brunette goddess.

"Oh my god! Put it away Ed!" I was awoken by Emmett's shouting. I forgot that he was my half hour warning before the meeting. I flipped him the finger before getting up and going through my draws to find my jeans and a tee. Em drove us to the meeting, as we were entering the lobby I ran into my lovely cousin Alice.

"Hi, Ali" i hugged the pixie close "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh I'm note taking a meeting for Aro, are you excited to meet the intern?" she asked

"Kinda, I just hope they don't get all star-struck or something" I smiled. The three of us rode the lift in silence; well I say silence Alice and Emmett seemed to be sniggering a lot.

"Guys what's so funny" I asked,

"Oh you'll see" Alice replied mysteriously. We walked into Aro's office and I think I was nearly sick.


	4. Kiss Me

_Kiss me, like you wanna be loved,_

_You wanna be loved, you wanna be love,_

_This feels like falling in love,_

_Falling in love, we're falling in love_

_(Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran)_

EPOV

I cannot believe this. The intern I'm working with is the girl I jacked off too not three and a half hours ago. Fuck!

"Are you ok Mr Masen?" Aro asked me in his over polite manner.

"Um ... Yeah … I think I may have eaten something funny on the plane" I lied.

"Oh, ok if you feel like you will be sick please use the bin in the corner or leave the room. Anyway I'd like to introduce you to Ms Swan; she's the intern who will be working with you over the next 6 months or so."

Bella looked up at me I guess she knew about this before I did and truth be told she didn't have enough contact information to forewarn me. Her cheeks were flushed which means she found this meeting awkward as well.

"Oh, I met _Ms Swan_ on the plane home, we were neighbours so to speak" I explained, Aro was giving us both strange looks so I thought it best to try and explain the situation.

"Ah, that makes sense as to why Ms Swan seemed to tense a little when I told her who she would be working with. As you two have already acquainted yourselves I see no reason to continue this meeting. You are all dismissed. Ms Swan can you make sure you are here at 9am sharp tomorrow so that we can sort out everything with HR" Bella just nodded and ducked out of the door.

I ran after her,  
>"Bella wait up. I honestly didn't know. Please come and join me, Emmett and Alice for some drinks tonight at Riley's?"<p>

"Um, its ok Edward it was a shock to you as well I could see as much. Ok I'll join you I have a feeling Alice would have dragged me anyway" I grabbed her phone and inputted my number, BBpin and e-mail address, "Hey!" she protested

"Well how else are you going to contact me" I said as I entered the lift leaving her behind. My Blackberry beeped at me telling me I had a message

~_What do I wear to a bar? B X_~ I forgot in the USA they can't drink till they are 21

~_Jeans and a Tee. Don't let Alice convince you otherwise E X_~ I knew Alice would try and dress Bella up, It's Bella's first time in a bar, she needs to be comfortable.

I told Emmett I'd meet him at the bar as I needed to see the parents. I drove the twenty minuets to my parent's house in silence, no radio no humming. I hated my self yet felt relieved as I knew she'd be easy to get on with in the long run. I pulled up into my parents drive way, pulled out my house keys and ran up the stairs.  
>"Mum I'm home." I yelled out.<br>"Hey baby. How was America?"  
>"It was an experience mum. They all seemed fake." All except Bella.<br>Mum pulled me into her arms and hugged me as if I'd been gone for months not days.  
>"Oh I met the intern who would be following me for the next year"<br>"Oh, what is he like."  
>"Bella is lovely. It helps she's easy on the eyes and we get on well "mum just smirked at me<br>"It's about time someone caught that eye of yours. Oh Emmett just text me to tell you he'll meet you at Ryan's, he's got to drop Ed's gear at the bar"  
>"Thanks mum" I said as I ran into my room to pick up my leather jacket I left here.<p>

BPOV

As the boys left the office I pulled out my phone and realised Edward had entered all the contact information anyone could need including his facebook page. That boy is incorrigible. I flicked through his page before accepting his request.  
>"Before you get started Bella I'm going to let you pick your outfit, because I don't have a clue what I'm working with when it comes to you"<br>"Aww jeez Alice you're so kind. Edward mentioned something about not letting you dress me. I've done alright so far" I retorted. I and Alice dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
>"Time to go home and change I think" Alice ordered.<p>

We got back to the complex and went our separate ways to our apartments. I threw my bag on the dresser and walked straight into the bathroom. My god the bathroom was the size of my dorm room at UW I was in heaven. A Jacuzzi bath and walk in shower! I decided to leave the bath till later and jumped in the shower.

20 minutes later I padded out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me. I opened my suitcase, pulled out my black skinnies and gray Henley. I threw my hair into a messy bun, pulled out my make up bag and put on light make up. 10 minutes later I was ready all but shoes, I had no idea if it was a trainers or shoe kinda place so I put my socks on, grabbed my keys and ran round to Alice's.  
>"Alice! I need your help. I have no idea what shoes to wear."<br>Alice looked at what I was wearing, went back to her room muttering to her self. She came back pretty quickly with a pair of scruffy boots.  
>"Alice what in the hell are those?"<br>"Bella, Bella Bella, these are the finest pair of tramp boots I own. You will look amazing in them" she stated calmly. I took them from her and put them on. I looked in the full length mirror and saw they truly did complete my outfit.

Less than ten minutes later we were in her car driving to the pub. It looked like a hole from the outside, but when we got inside I found the most homely and comfortable place ever. There were lots of tables and stools littered around the floor, a few booths that sat at least six people and lots of stools at the bar which seemed to take up a whole wall. Alice dragged me to a hidden booth close to the stage where I found Emmett sitting alone. 'Where's Edward I thought' I sat down on one side if Emmett and Alice sat the other side  
>"Jazz and Rose will be here soon. Where's Edward?"<br>"Oh he got caught up with ma Cullen" he explained. I felt my phone vibrate  
><em>~Are you at the pub yet? E X~<em>_  
><em>_~Yeah, am sitting with Emmett and Alice in a booth B X~__  
><em>_~ be there in 5 DO NOT TOUCH ANY DRINK EMMETT GIVES YOU E X~_I chuckled at Edwards warning. Just as I looked up from my phone I saw Edward walking toward the table with two bottles in his hand. As he sat down beside me, he handed one to me.

"It's Corona. I can't get enough of it" he explained. A tall couple headed toward the booth, both blond and slim. Edward saw the couple, smiled and waved them over.

"Jazz! Rose! How the hell have you guys been? I've missed you" he exclaimed. I realised this was the couple Alice and Emmett were talking about, I wondered how they fit into this group until I saw the seating arrangement. Rose sat next to Emmett and Jazz next to Alice. We all settled down into conversation after introductions until Edward pulled my hand.

"Hey where are we going?"

"Oh, the entertainments started for tonight. One of the guys I met through the Label is playing tonight. You'll love him" he smiled. We walked over to the small crowd forming. There was an orange backdrop with a black paw print on it. I'd seen this design before but I couldn't remember where. I stood next to Edward waiting for the music to start. The lights dimed then we heard a gentle plucking start, the lights rose enough for us to see the person on stage, the beat was funky and the musician was using a loop track so he could build up the pace and sound.

'_Melody music maker, reading all the papers,_

_They say I'm up-and-coming like I'm fucking in an elevator_

_Cause you need me man, I don't need you'_

As the set progressed I found myself in front of Edward,

"He's called Ed Sheeran" Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. The last two songs were quite emotional, almost as if Ed had laid his heart out for everyone to see.

'_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now,_

_Kiss Me, like you wanna be loved'_

I felt Edward rest his chin on my shoulder and wrap his arms around my waist. I felt safe I could feel Edward press his lips to my neck; I turned my head to the side and placed a kiss on his forehead. We stayed in a similar position till the end of the song and throughout the next

'_no i just wanna hold ya,_

_give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_all i want is the taste that your lips allow'_

I twisted in our embrace, I tilted my head up to Edwards as he lowered his, our lips met and I melted. His lips were so smooth and tasted of vanilla, lime and beer. Our lips moved of their own accord as I pulled him closer to my body. We kissed for what felt like hours when in reality it was seconds' maybe minuets until the house lights rose. I felt like I'd come home. 


End file.
